


The Way Her Body Moves

by dimpled_halo



Series: Girl Direction Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Crushes, F/F, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “Need help?”Harry jumps, her eyes widening as she drops the manual. She puts her hand to her chest, breathing deep. Her eyes meet Louis', her gorgeous co-worker who’s stationed in the office right next to hers. Harry has the biggest crush on her. She and Louis started working at the company the same day, right after New Year’s, and it’s been torture being around such a pretty person. Harry has caught herself multiple times staring at her, the way she talks with those soft glossy lips of hers, and her eyes. God, those dreamy blue eyes are embedded in Harry’s brain. She dreams about those damn eyes every night, she swears.Louis clears her throat, shaking Harry out of her thoughts. As much as she’s tried to get this chair together on her own, she needs the help. Harry was barely able to lift the backside of the chair by herself.





	The Way Her Body Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I had to set up my new office chair today and my co-worker helped me put it together and when I was finished, I decided to make it a Girl Direction fic out of it lol. I've been wanting to write Girl Direction, so I'm happy to finally feel inspired to write a little something. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [Maggie](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/) for your last minute betaing, you're amazing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry stares blankly at the instruction manual that may as well be written in some sort of secret code for all she can decipher it.

_Turn the Star Base (B) upside down. Press the Casters (A) into holes at the end of each leg._

She reads the same line at least five times, glancing between the booklet and the pieces of disassembled furniture on her office floor. It’s just her luck that her new office chair decided to arrive the day she’s wearing a pencil skirt, which makes it awkward to sit comfortably on the carpet. She lets out a frustrated huff, reaching for the thing she believes is the Star Base and setting it upside down on the floor before looking at the instructions again.

“Need help?”

Harry jumps, her eyes widening as she drops the manual. She puts her hand to her chest, breathing deep. Her eyes meet Louis', her gorgeous co-worker who’s stationed in the office right next to hers. Harry has the biggest crush on her. She and Louis started working at the company the same day, right after New Year’s, and it’s been torture being around such a pretty person. Harry has caught herself multiple times staring at her, the way she talks with those soft glossy lips of hers, and her eyes. God, those dreamy blue eyes are embedded in Harry’s brain. She dreams about those damn eyes every night, she swears.

Louis clears her throat, shaking Harry out of her thoughts. As much as she’s tried to get this chair together on her own, she needs the help. Harry was barely able to lift the backside of the chair by herself. She’s going to need another set of hands to help her keep the items in place to screw them together.

“I’d appreciate it. Thanks,” she nods gratefully.

Louis smiles softly, rubbing her hands together before sitting next to Harry on the floor, looking over her shoulder to see the manual.

“What does it say?”

Having Louis at such close proximity makes Harry forget how to breathe. She can smell her lavender vanilla lotion or body spray or whatever it is. It’s more tantalizing than either of those innocent scents has any right to be, and it has Harry swallowing hard and closing her eyes to get herself together.

Harry moves the manual closer to Louis so she can read it. Her eyes linger on Louis’ smooth legs. She’s also wearing a skirt, but Louis’ is flowy and she doesn’t seem uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Harry pictures burying her head under that skirt to be completely enveloped in Louis’ scent and finally able to have a taste of her. Her clit pulses at the mere thought.

Harry licks her lips and tries to focus on what they’re doing. Louis easily reaches over to the parts of the chair, putting the first two pieces together like she’s been doing it every day of her life.

“Here, I’m going to hold the seat plate while you tighten the screws. Just put this in the hole,” Louis instructs. Harry would love to put her tongue in Louis’ hole.

Shit, she _needs_ to focus.

Harry clears her throat, taking the screw and tightening it. When she accepted Louis’ help, she wasn’t expecting to get a front row view of Louis’ fucking cleavage. Louis is leaning over, holding down the plate thing. The movement makes Louis’ mouth watering cleavage bulge out, Harry’s brain short circuits for a moment.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice makes her eyes shift and she can’t help the blush that colors her cheeks. There is no way Louis didn’t see the way Harry was blatantly ogling her breasts, but she doesn’t show it. Harry uses the screwdriver to tighten the bolt and Louis’ arms push down, making her boobs pop out even more.

Is she doing it on purpose now? Is she trying to torture Harry or something? Harry does her best not to stare this time, and finishes her task. They’re not even halfway done and Harry already needs a cold shower. Or her vibrator.

Harry’s only been at this job three months, and she’s been out to lunch with Louis and other co-workers a handful of occasions. There have been times when it’s been just Harry and Louis, and she becomes a nervous wreck, unable to stop playing with her hair to keep herself from staring at Louis like a lovesick idiot. She hasn’t been able to tell if Louis is interested in women, or men, or both. She doesn’t share much of her personal life when they have conversations; it’s mostly superficial things like how their days are going and what their plans are for the weekend. Harry has tried to leave some clues, like wearing her rainbow bracelet every day and having a picture on her desk of her and her friends at Pride last year. Louis has seen these things, Harry has made sure she does, and even so she gives nothing away.

The last thing Harry wants to do is ruin their work environment by coming onto her co-worker and being rejected. Even worse, having Louis show disgust toward her for asking her out or something. There’s always that risk no matter where she is and Harry doesn’t want to fuck things up at the job she really loves and hopes to grow her career in.

Before she even realizes it’s happening, Louis is standing and grabbing the bottom cushion and looking at Harry.

“The hole at the bottom of this cushion has to connect with the Gas Lift. Can you make sure it goes through?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and gets on all fours, her head under the cushion to make sure the two parts connect. Louis pushes the cushion down and it clicks into place.

“It’s in,” Harry says, and there’s just so many dirty jokes in her head right now. Who would have thought that putting an office chair together would have so many sexual innuendos?

Louis grabs one of the arm rests and some screws before kneeling.

“Can you hold the chair while I screw these on?”

Harry can think of something else Louis can screw. She rolls her eyes internally at herself and nods, holding the seat cushion so Louis can install the left arm rest. Louis grunts as she works on twisting the screwdriver and Harry closes her eyes, trying to keep her face neutral. It’s only then she realizes that only makes things worse, Louis’ sounds causing her mind to wander to more dirty thoughts. She really needs to get a hold of herself. When she opens her eyes, Harry catches a sheen of sweat lining Louis’ skin, glistening in the light.

She can’t really catch a break, can she?

“Here, now you do the other side,” Louis tells her, giving her the screwdriver and nodding toward the other arm rest on the floor.

Harry picks it up and lines it with the chair before inserting the first screw and using the screwdriver to tighten the bolt. It doesn’t seem like much, but Harry’s wrist burns by the time she’s done with the fourth screw. She wipes at the sweat that has gathered on her forehead. It’s kind of embarrassing that she’s getting sweaty over something like this, but it’s too late to feel shy about it now.

They finish connecting the last part of the chair, making sure everything is nice and tight. It takes everything in Harry not to point how sexual that sounds. They throw all the bubble wrap and trash away in the box it came in, when they come across a stray screw.

Louis bends over to pick it up, giving Harry an amazing view of her plump ass. At this point, Harry’s panties are soaked and she needs to run to the bathroom or something to get off, she can’t take it.

“Where does this go?” Louis asks, eyeing the screw.

Harry shrugs. “I have no idea.”

They go over everything, making sure everything is in its place and find nothing missing. They shrug it off and finish putting stuff away.

Harry sits on the chair to test it out, giving Louis a chance to do the same.

“Thanks for all your help, Louis. I don’t know who I was kidding trying to put it together on my own.”

Louis smirks. “Any time.” She checks the time and Harry catches a glimpse. It’s just about time for lunch. Louis runs her fingers through her hair, flipping some of it over her shoulder. “Would you like to grab something to eat?”

“Sure, yeah. Do you want to ask Niall and Liam if they want to join us?” Harry asks while grabbing her purse and cell phone.

Louis wrinkles her nose, shaking her head. “Uh, I was actually sort of hoping it could just be us. If that’s okay?” Her gaze seems unsure, but Harry rushes to put her at ease.

“Oh… okay. I’d love that,” Harry smiles.

Louis sighs, looking relieved, her eyes lighting up as if Harry just gave her the best news. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet then back at Harry.

“You know, I’ve had a crush on you ever since I started working here,” Louis says, biting her lip.

Harry’s mouth goes dry and she can’t stop staring at Louis and her beautiful face.

“Wh-what?” Harry asks dumbfounded. She can’t believe this is really happening to her.

“Sorry. I’m sorry if this is coming off too strong, but I just...helping you with the chair and being so close to you...I thought I’d throw caution to the wind and tell you.”

Louis looks so nervous, and Harry wants to rectify that immediately.

“You have no idea how much of an embarrassing crush I’ve had on you,” Harry admits. Her heart rate is accelerating and she’s blushing furiously, but she doesn’t care.

Louis giggles, she fucking giggles, and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Harry has ever heard.

“Okay, well. It looks like we have a lot to talk about over lunch,” Louis says.

Harry smirks, “We really do.”

  


*

 

Harry’s every nerve ending is on fire and she doesn’t know how much more she can take. She gasps, grabbing onto her breasts, kneading them in her hands and pinching her nipples. Her clit pulsates as Louis swirls her tongue over and over again in a relentless rhythm that is about to push her over the edge.

They’re the last two at the office, and they’re fulfilling one of Louis’ fantasies. Ever since Louis helped Harry build her office chair, she admitted to wanting to eat her out on it and well, Harry wasn’t going to say no to that. So, they chose a day where most people would be gone to begin with, and they volunteered to stay and close up to make it happen.

“Oh God, Louis, fuck!” Harry groans as Louis’ tongue fucks into her. She’s so good with her mouth, she’s so good with everything and Harry can’t wait to return the favor.

Louis comes up for air, from under Harry’s skirt, her lips glistening. Harry can’t take it, she pulls Louis towards her to taste herself on her lips, and they moan into the kiss. Louis pulls away to mouth at her breasts, taking one of her nipples between her teeth and smirking around it at Harry’s moan before moving back down Harry’s body to bury her face in her pussy.

Her teeth graze her clit and Harry’s a goner. Her body twitches as her orgasm takes over. Louis continues to lick her through it, making Harry overly sensitive but unable to stop her. Harry shivers when Louis finally pulls away, another satisfied smirk on her face.

Harry blinks heavily, her body pliant like she could just die right here, but then she remembers that it’s her turn to return the favor.

“Come here,” Harry pulls Louis up, sitting her on her desk. They kiss hungrily, Louis moaning in Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s hand trails down Louis’ thigh as they continue to kiss, under her skirt until her fingertips feel the wetness between her legs. Harry groans.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, baby,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips before taking her mouth again. Louis isn’t wearing panties because she’s been torturing Harry all day, and right now she couldn’t be more grateful, making it easier for her to touch her with no barrier between them.

Harry grazes her fingers against Louis’ cunt, pushing the wetness against her clit and circling it. Louis whines against her mouth and Harry bites on her bottom lip as she touches her with more intent, more pressure. She moves her thumb on Louis’ clit while adjusting her middle and ring finger to fuck into Louis’ entrance. Louis gasps, stopping their kiss to lean her forehead against Harry’s.

“You feel so good, baby. So tight for me,” Harry coos, working her fingers faster. Louis’ thighs tremble against the desk, and Harry takes her mouth into hers again while she continues her movements. Harry knows Louis is close, she can tell by the way her breathing becomes more labored and her left thigh twitches. “Let me see that pretty face of yours. Wanna see you fall apart on my fingers.”

Louis tilts her head back, looking up to the ceiling as she cries out, her orgasm making her entire body shake.

“That’s it. That’s my good girl,” Harry praises, marveling at how beautiful Louis looks coming undone. They haven’t been doing this long, but Louis is so responsive and amazing, she can only imagine what other surprises she has in store for Harry.

Harry pulls her fingers out, they’re wet and glistening. Louis stares at her with tired eyes and a soft smile. Harry keeps her gaze as she takes her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean. Louis’ lips part open in shock.

“You’re absolutely filthy, you know that?” Louis says.

Harry smirks, planting a kiss on her lips. “Only for you, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment if you'd like :)


End file.
